


Leather Studded Kiss In The Sand

by w3nchy



Category: One Piece
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Anal Sex, Blood, Blood and Gore, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Horror, Kinda?, M/M, Multi, Murder, Rosinante is a detective, Sex, Sex Work, Sugar Daddy, Unhealthy Relationships, Weapons, idk its fucked up, listen, read with caution and please heed these warnings, so please, this is a really heavy fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:56:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25918447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w3nchy/pseuds/w3nchy
Summary: Donquixote Doflamingo likes men. More importantly, he likes killing men, and Crocodile looks delicious.
Relationships: Crocodile/Donquixote Doflamingo, Donquixote Doflamingo/random guys
Comments: 5
Kudos: 48





	1. Hotel

Donquixote Doflamingo was a pain in the ass. He was flamboyant, annoying, loud, obnoxious, but overall he was fun to be around. He flaunted his wealth and paid for nights out for his friends, took them out for dinner, and paid for them to go on weekend trips together. Everyone loved Doflamingo. Probably even the man beneath him on the hotel room bed.

“You’re so desperate, aren’t you?” he grinned against the man's ear, groaning when the man thrust up into him again, making his hard cock throb with need. 

This one was cute, quite a bit older than the rest, and a little chubby. Adorable. Doflamingo liked them like this. Old, pathetic, and struggling with being closeted. He’d found this one on his preferred sugar arrangement app. Ronald, his name was. Or maybe it was Robert? Doflamingo didn’t really care.

“Come on, you can fuck me harder than that, right? You’re not that old.” he teased. 

The blond gasped when his hips were grabbed and he was forced down on the man's cock. Doflamingo cried out and pushed his face into the older man's neck, inhaling his scent. This one smelled nice. Expensive. He’d clearly cleaned up for the occasion. Cute. 

“You-You’re so pretty.” the man beneath him murmured, hissing when Doflamingo clenched around him. 

“Prettier than your wife?” Doflamingo grinned against his neck. He pushed himself back up to place his hands on the man's chest and ride him properly.

“...Yes. God, yes. You’re so pretty.” the man moaned. 

Fucking Pathetic.

“You’re into kinky shit, right? You told me that in our messages.” Doflamingo sighed, sucking on his lower lip and biting down on it when his prostate was brushed against. He tossed his head back and moaned low in his throat. 

“Yes, I-I want to do things with you. You...you could tie me up?” the man offered, and Doflamingo grinned down at him.

“I have a better idea. Wait there.” he ordered, and pulled himself off of the man’s cock. He wandered over to the small bag he’d brought with him, and shot a pout over his shoulder.

“Hey, no peeking!” he whined.

“Alright, baby, I won’t.” the man promised, and closed his eyes. Doflamingo almost snorted at the nickname.  
“Alright, you have to trust me, okay daddy?” he cooed as he pulled his heavy-duty gloves on and retrieved his roll of razor wire from his bag. 

“Alright, sweetheart, but hurry up.”

Bastard. No one told Doflamingo what to do. He approached the man and got back on top of him, relieved to see that he was keeping his promise and closing his eyes.

“Keep them closed.” Doflamingo whispered as he sank back down onto the man’s cock, wincing as he did. He’d stuck gold with this one. Cute, submissive, and a well-sized cock. 

“Okay, keep them closed, and lean up to give me a kiss. You can do that, can’t you?” 

“Yes, of course.” the man replied, and pushed himself up onto his elbows. Doflamingo pressed his lips against those of his client whilst simultaneously wrapping the razor wire around his neck loosely. 

“Fuck me. Fuck me hard.” Doflamingo murmured, his hot breath hitting the man’s lips.

Instantly, he was bounced in the man’s lap, his thighs being dug into by short nails. It felt good, and the adrenaline coursing through him only added to the excitement. He couldn’t wait. 

“Open your eyes.” he grinned, and tightened the wire around his victim's neck. 

The man’s eyes bulged and he choked instantly, his hands traveling up to his neck to try to pull at the wire, only to cut his fingers open. Doflamingo rolled his eyes at the sight, and was grateful for the gloves.

“Ew, don’t do that, you’re just going to make more injuries.” he scolded, still moving in the man's lap, focusing more on his orgasm than the task at hand. 

“Speechless? I know, my ass tends to do that to people.” Doflamingo grinned, his eyes wide in excitement. 

The man’s face was bright pink and Doflamingo smiled at the sight, leaning down to press another gentle kiss to the man's lips. 

“Hey, at least you don’t have to deal with the confrontation from your wife, right?” he laughed, letting go of the wire and letting the man fall back against the pillows as he choked. 

Doflamingo placed his glove clad hands on the man’s chest again and moved his hips quickly, gasping as he did. 

“B-Bet these gloves would feel rough on my cock, huh?” he moaned, lowering one of the blood-covered gloves to his cock and hissing at the texture. 

He stroked his cock roughly and laughed at the sight. Ew. It was covered in the man's blood. He’d have to have a nice bath later on. Maybe with some candles. He was sure his mother had some bath bombs. 

Doflamingo’s victim wheezed and watched the blond ride him as he slowly bled out. 

“I know, I know, it’s mean. I could have killed you instantly, but that would be a waste of your cum.” Doflamingo explained with a smile.

“Anyway, you said you wanted to pay me to treat you like a fuckpig, huh? You can’t complain now, I’m just doing what you asked of me, right? Aren’t you lucky?” he rambled, gritting his teeth as his orgasm approached him. 

“Please, please cum inside me. I was so nice to you, you have to give me your cum.” he panted needily.

Doflamingo groaned as he felt the cock inside him twitch and flood him with semen, all whilst the man beneath him slowly started to grow cold. A few moments later Doflamingo finally came into his glove and sighed in ecstasy. 

He pulled himself off of the man and looked down at him in disgust. Ew. He was all cold and clammy now. Doflamingo checked the man's stomach for any proof of his orgasm, and once satisfied that there was nothing there, he dressed himself and packed away, satisfied with leaving his ass full of a dead man’s cum. 

He turned his mobile on and scrolled through his contacts to find ‘V’, then gave a quick call.

“Hey, it’s me. Yeah uh, the seafront one next to Iman’s takeout. Room five-fifty. Call Caesar and tell him to come get his sloppy seconds.” he ordered into the phone, then hung up. 

He hoped his parents had made lobster for dinner.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> date 1

A week or so later Doflamingo was called into the lounge of his family home by his mother, who was watching the news. Oh, they’d found the man’s body. Caesar and Vergo had dumped it in a field about three miles from Caesar’s underground lab. Not ideal. He’d have preferred it to be further away, but his friends were perfect at their jobs. They knew not to leave any evidence. Caesar had probably bleached the body. 

‘The body of a fifty-eight year old male has been recovered from a field just off of Long Ridge highway. Foul play is suspected, though no further information is confirmed at this point.’

“Oh Doffy, look at this, it’s just awful. You know, it makes me worry about those dates you go on. This could have been you!” she sighed, pulling him down to sit next to her on the velvet couch. 

‘Police currently have no suspects, and heavily encourage anyone with knowledge of the situation to get in contact.’

“Oh, my baby boy, I don’t want anything to happen to you, you never tell us who you’re going out with.” she frowned, holding Doflamingo’s face in her hands. 

“Mama, you worry too much. I know the people I go on dates with.” he lied, giving her a charming smile. “They just never want to see me again...maybe there’s something wrong with me…” he sighed, his eyebrows furrowing as his expression turned glum.

“No! Not at all my sweet, you’re as handsome as ever, so charming, anyone would be lucky to have you.” she cooed at her son, and leaned forward to give his forehead a kiss. 

“Thank you mama.” he smiled at her. 

His mother was so sweet, and doting, and ever so fucking stupid. She’d never suspect him. He was her pride and joy, her little prince, her baby boy.

“I’m going out later with Monet.” he announced, getting back up from the couch. 

“You’ll be careful, won’t you Doffy? You’ll text me to keep me updated?”

“Yes mama.” he smiled, and made his way upstairs, his face falling as he left the room.

Stupid bitch. 

Doflamingo threw himself onto his bed and sighed in content. No suspects. No evidence. Perfect.

He was bored. He got bored quickly after his dates were over. He unlocked his phone and opened one of his many dating apps. This one was targeted at young people looking for a more mature lover, and vice versa. Turning some music on with his bluetooth speaker he flicked through profiles and admired the men on his phone screen. Cute, but not his type. He flicked through a few more before his eyes widened.

Oh.

OH. 

He was nice. 

A simple profile, only two photos, but God, he was attractive. Perfect. He’d look so beautiful under Doflamingo. 

He was rather broad looking, clad in a suit, slicked back dark hair and dark eyes. The pictures didn’t look like they were taken for a dating profile. Perhaps they were from family get-togethers? Or a friend’s wedding? Perhaps a friend had taken them for him and he’d figured that they’d suffice for a dating profile. 

His name on the App only showed ‘C0’, which Doflamingo thought sounded stupid, but whatever. He knew older men online liked to keep things private. Unlike him, who posted nudes whenever he could and had a good following on a few adult platforms. 

‘Don’t waste my time and I won’t waste yours.’

Simple and straight to the point. Nice.

‘hey im hot <3’ Doflamingo sent. It was one of his favourite conversation starters, and it made for a laugh if the recipients of the message denied his claim. He knew he was attractive. 

He backed out of the conversation and swiped through a few other men, but his fingers took him back to ‘C0’s profile and he kept his eyes on the man's pictures. He didn’t think he’d ever seen a more attractive man before, so in Doflamingo’s mind, that meant that the man had to belong to him and him alone. 

Not ten minutes later, Doflamingo was blessed with a reply from the man. 

‘I’m inclined to agree. Hello to you too.’

Doflamingo grinned at the response and hummed to himself, thinking of a reply. 

‘hiii! im doffy <3’ 

‘Doffy? Interesting.’

Interesting? He thought Doflamingo was interesting? Good start. 

‘short for doflamingo!!! thats my full name’

‘That’s a mouthful.’

Doflamingo grinned and his thumbs quickly typed out a response. He was eager to get onto the flirting. He wasn’t the type to beat around the bush.

‘i bet ur a mouthful too lol, u look like a big guy <3’

‘Not even five minutes into conversation and you’re already being filthy.’

Doflamingo’s cheeks darkened and he bit his lip, a smile working its way onto his face again. He wasn’t expecting something like that so soon in the conversation, though he supposed neither was the other man. 

‘u gonna do something about that? :p’ 

‘Working at the moment.’ 

‘ok lets go out tonight!’

Doflamingo sat up and looked around his room for inspiration for an outfit. God, he was so desperate already. He wanted to sink his nails into the man's shoulders and wrap his hands around his throat and keep him all to himself. 

‘After five minutes of speaking online?’

‘sure i do it all the time lol’

‘You seem like the type.’

Doflamingo grinned at the response. This man was funny, and he seemed to like Doflamingo. Well, he hadn’t blocked him yet. A lot of men tended to do that when Doflamingo got a bit clingy or overwhelming. 

‘ok message me when u finish work daddy <3’

‘I’ll think about it. You could be a murderer.’

For the rest of the day Doflamingo was deciding on an outfit to wear. He’d already showered and shaved his legs, and he was currently flossing his teeth, all for a date he wasn’t even sure he was going on. Doflamingo was distracted from his flossing by a knock on his bedroom door, and called to whoever it was to come in.

He made his way through to his bedroom to see Rosinante standing there, leaning against the doorframe.

“Oh, hey, whats up?” he said, looking his brother up and down. He must have just gotten off of work, if his uniform was anything to go by.

Having a brother in the police force whilst doing what he did was risky

“Doffy, last week when you went on that date, who did you go with?” he asked.  
Doflamingo approached his mirror to keep flossing, and shrugged in response.

“Some cute college guy. I don’t remember his name. Cody or something.” he lied.

He bared his teeth to the mirror and licked them, before smiling at his reflection. He really was gorgeous. He’d have to put on some eyeliner next.

“I know you’re not getting any, but why are my dates any of your business?” he asked as he pulled off his dressing robe, leaving him in only his boxers. He looked at the outfit options he’d laid out and hummed. 

“Pink or white? I’m thinking pink. These shorts really make my ass look good.”

“What are you up to, Doffy? Why do we never meet your dates?” Rosinante asked, disregarding what Doflamingo was saying to him. 

“Because none of them ever end up liking me. I suppose I’m too perfect for them. People like damaged goods, don’t they? Something they can fix.” he grinned.

“You are damaged goods.”

“You wound me. Get out.” Doflamingo huffed, shoving Rosinante out of the door and locking it.

Shit. Did he know something? Surely not? How could he? Maybe he was just curious about Doflamingo’s dates. Yes, alright, maybe he’d killed the majority of dates he’d had recently, but Rosinante couldn’t have known that it was him. 

Hoping to distract himself, Doflamingo picked up his mobile from his bed and beamed upon seeing a message notification from C0. He opened it quickly and almost audibly squealed at the response.

‘I’ve finished work. Were you serious earlier, about meeting up?’

‘omg duh ur so cute!!’ 

‘Alright. Somewhere public though.’

Damn. Doflamingo was hoping for a hotel. Oh well. He supposed he’d just have to play the long game with this one.

‘yea ok did u have any ideas?’ he sent back, eager to hear what the man would offer. Maybe a spa trip? Or a fancy dinner? He looked rich, and his profile had his income listed.

‘A bar? You don’t strike me as the coffee shop type. I know what men like you are after.’

Doflamingo felt his stomach get butterflies from the message and his face grew hot. What did that mean? Men like him? The blond composed himself and sent a reply.

‘omg lol a bar? thats seedy, what about a restaurant? dont u wanna take me out on a proper date?’

‘I see how it is. Do you have a favourite type of food?’

‘lobster!! its sooo good, what about you? <3’

‘Naturally. I'll admit, I have a taste for rump steak.’

Doflamingo grinned and his mind travelled. He wondered how C0 would touch him. How his hands would feel. Would he be as desperate as his other dates? Would he cling to him and beg for Doflamingo to stay with him? How would he handle him? How could he fuck him? He returned his attention to his phone and typed out a response.

‘lol i bet you do ;) ok theres this nice place in the city called junipers, if u google it u can get directions or something lol. what time works for u?’

‘You have a mind like a gutter. I can pick you up at 6.’

That wouldn’t work. Doflamingo couldn’t ever have his victims knowing where he lived. That wouldn’t go well at all.

‘ew no thats gross ill meet you there at six, ill call ahead and book a table. see u then, daddy!! <3’

It was already half past four. He didn’t have a lot of time left to be as gorgeous and pristine as possible. He quickly called and booked them a table for two, then proceeded to hurry to get dressed. It was a nice place. Maybe the pink shorts wouldn’t work. After another half an hour of going through outfit choices he finally settled for white dress trousers with a white blouse, and his favourite pink feather coat over the top. He paired it when a pair of white Nike air force 1’s, and some white sunglasses. He took a few photos of himself and sighed while looking at them. He was so gorgeous. 

Time passed quickly and Doflamingo pestered his father into giving him a ride to the restaurant, much to Homing’s disappointment. In his mind, Doflamingo should have been able to drive. It’s not that Doflamingo was incapable of driving, because he’d driven Vergo’s car a few times, he just couldn’t be bothered to sit through a driving lesson.

“Now, be careful Doffy, and call me if you need anything.” his father smiled at him as he pulled up next to the restaurant to drop his son off. 

“Yeah, I know. See you later, daddy.” he beamed, and stepped out of the car. 

After being greeted at the door by a staff member who took his name and checked his booking, he was given a warm smile and welcomed inside.   
It didn’t take Doflamingo too long to locate his date at the bar in the restaurant. Tall, dark hair, well dressed? Yes, that had to be him.   
He took a few deep breaths and began to approach him. What did he have to be nervous about? He was Doflamingo. If anything his date was the one who should have been nervous.

“I was afraid you wouldn’t turn up.” he lied, placing himself on the bar stool next to the man. They always turned up, even if they were a tad late. Every man he’d been on a date with had turned up.

His date was even more gorgeous in real life. His dark eyes trailed up and down Doflamingo, then rested on his face. He offered Doflamingo a ghost of a smile and raised his glass of what Doflamingo assumed to be whiskey to his mouth.

Doflamingo pushed his sunglasses up to rest on his forehead and smiled at the man, leaning his head on the hand, his elbow placed firmly on the bar.

“Like what you see?” he winked. C0 nodded and gave him a small smile.

“You went all out, I see.”

“Well, going on a date with such a handsome guy calls for it.” Doflamingo winked, shifting a little to get more comfortable, and trailing his eyes over the man's form. He’d struck gold with this one. 

It was undeniable that Doflamingo was eye catching. Interesting looking. Obnoxious.

“A date. Not a festival.” C0 said dryly, though the corners of his mouth twitched. 

“You can’t tell me that I don’t look enticing.” Doflamingo smirked at him, lifting his hand to trail a long finger down the man's suit jacket teasingly. He didn’t miss how the man tensed beneath his fingertip.

“Quite the contrary, in fact. I was just expecting something a bit more subtle.” the man hummed, taking a deep breath and letting his eyes travel all over the blond. 

“I’m not subtle.” Doflamingo informed him, his fingers still lingering on the fabric of the man’s blazer. Better to get friendly sooner rather than later. 

“This place is fancy, huh? Didn’t I tell you it was nice?” he smiled, leaning into the man.   
He usually did this. Was over comfortable with the men he wooed so that they’d trust him more, like him, adore his clinginess. He supposed he understood. A younger, pretty thing being clingy and affectionate with an older man? The sad saps probably thought Doflamingo actually liked them. 

So why wasn’t Crocodile already on his knees for Doflamingo? In a figurative sense of course. 

“Indeed. Very over the top for a first date.” he hummed, but let Doflamingo touch him regardless. Doflamingo grinned and raised his ‘eyebrows’.

“You don’t like it? I mean, I suppose I was trying to impress you by booking somewhere expensive. You wanna ditch? I kinda just wanna skip to the drinks.” Doflamingo winked, hooking his arm through C0’s and fluttering his eyelashes at him. 

The man scoffed slightly, but finished his whiskey in a few swigs, and stood up, keeping Doflamingo close to him. The two of them approached the door, and Doflamingo made eye contact with the member of staff at the door.

“Oh, Mr Donquixote, you’re leaving so soon?” the young man asked, turning to the booking list on the screen atop a lectern. 

“You only just arrived.” the man pointed out. 

“And now I’m leaving.” Doflamingo huffed, rolling his eyes at the man and bidding him a goodnight as the two of them stepped out of the restaurant not five minutes after Doflamingo had stepped inside. 

“So, which bar?” his date asked, walking along the street with him. Doflamingo’s warmth at his side wasn’t unwelcome, though it did beg the question, did the blond treat all of his dates like this? Get so handsy with them so easily? Or was it just him?

“There's a cocktail bar nearby.” Doflamingo offered, stopping to turn and look at the man expectantly.

“Cocktails?”

“Mm. Tasty and unassuming, but have the capability of leaving you completely fucked?” the blond grinned, then beckoned C0 to follow him.

He did, like a lost puppy, and it wasn’t long until they reached the cocktail bar. The dark haired man didn’t catch the name of it as he was practically dragged inside by his date who was apparently extremely eager to get alcohol into his body.

Doflamingo sat himself down at a table, and watched his date with sharp eyes, analyzing his body language. He seemed a little tense, but not too nervous. Rather excited, actually. 

“Shall we get started?” Doflamingo grinned.


End file.
